Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News May 11th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: The Next Generation/Doctor Who #1-8 *The Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - The Lightning Thief *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - War Thunder *Rocked Reviews (show): Faith No More - Sol Invictus *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Finale! *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai, Episode 6: Goranger Episodes 36-42 *Best for a Buck: Minimum *Ask Lovecraft: Isolation *Word Funk: The Main Thrust May 10th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dracula Untold *Infomercialism: Nutella Recipe Book *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs - Episode 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Avengers: Age of Ultron Review *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Avengers Age of Ultron *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Your Mother Was 100% Honest With You *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Arcade Block *Battle Geek Plus (show): Battle Geek Plus Meets Bas Rutten May 9th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Dumb in the Heart of Texas *The Count Jackula Show: Zombie Lake *Renegade Cut: 2001: A Space Odyssey *Rap Critic Reviews: "G.D.F.R." by Flo Rida feat. Sage the Gemini and Lookas *Leftover Culture: Best Games for the Atari Lynx *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Things Past *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Hunk, Tofu) *HorrorCast: Episode 10 May 8th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Simpsons Ride *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Tarantula *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 1 *PawDugan: Let's Play Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender (Parts 1-2) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mission Impossible II *Ask Lovecraft: The Walking Dead *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (EX Battle Mode) *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Dragstrip (Transformers Generations) May 7th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Top Dog *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Street Fighter *Mud2MMO: Enhancing a Livestream (or how GM's & Community Managers can make their game more fun) *The Blockbuster Buster: E-Rants - Avatar & Korra *Calluna: I See What You Did There - Cersei Lannister and Prophecy *Infomercialism: Slo Mo Crash Dummies Montage *Sursum Ursa: Y U No YouTube Comments Jill? *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - The Pulse Bowl May 6th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Air Bud Spikes Back *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Mortal Kombat *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Specials: Making of NC - Demolition Man *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - Sonci, Rainbow Dash and Robokinis Machine *Ask Lovecraft: Monsters Revisited *Vangelus: V-Build - Columpio's Hip Surgery May 5th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Was That Real? - The Ewoks Cartoon *Shut Up and Talk: Dante Basco *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Underground *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai, Episode 5 - Goranger Episodes 29-35 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 19 & 20 *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with PERIPHERY *Screen Crashers: The Avengers *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Ep. 8 - Player 3 May 4th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Avengers Assemble Featuring Captain Citrus #1 *iRawss: For The First Time - Star Wars IV: A New Hope *Comic Book Issues: Age of Ultron Vlog *MMO Grinder: Wakfu *Gaming Wildlife (show): Review Roulette - Half-Life 2 *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Week Eight *Rocked Reviews (show): Anti-Flag - American Spring *Ask Lovecraft: Blood & Wine *Vangelus Reviews: 24-Inch Godzilla 2014 (NECA) May 3rd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Inspector Gadget *WTFIWWY: Live - The Dogshaming Champion *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #5 *Sibling Rivalry: Avengers - Age of Ultron *Infomercialism: Crash Dummies *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Once Upon a Time *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with LIKE A STORM *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Extras, Leon A, Claire B) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Waxing Pixels - Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden *Word Funk: Motorcycle Cop *Bennett The Sage: Sage is Going to Fanime 2015! May 2nd, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Mortal Kombat X Review *Bum Reviews: Avengers 2 *Hagan Reviews: 13 Women *Attack of the Trek: The Best of Both Worlds *Film Den: Hellraiser 2 - Part 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Avengers: Age of Ultron *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week BONUS Day 7 *Some Guys I Know (show): Mr Justin's Story Corner *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Marvel Collectors Corps *Rocked Reviews (show): Interview with WE ARE HARLOT *Weekly Manga Recap: Naruto Returns! May 1st, 2015 *Shut Up and Talk: Tommy Wiseau *Infomercialism: Dump Cakes Week Day 6 *Projector: Avengers: Age of Ultron / Police Story 2013 (Lockdown) *Stuff You Like: Vlog - Avengers: Age of Ultron *Rocked Reviews (shows): Interview with STARSET *The Count Jackula Show: Death Bed (2002) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Simpsons Ride Teaser *Ask Lovecraft: Ken and Robin *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 (Leon Conclusion) (Parts 15-16) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: To Pimp a Butterfly (ft. Anthony Fantano) *Vangelus: Vangelus on Patreon *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content